The Evillious Chronicle
by Klaine Kagamine
Summary: Moonlit Bear, Chrono Story, Tailor Shop of Enbizaka, Servant Of Evil, Capriccion Farse, Clockwork Lullaby, todos hemos oido alguna de esas canciones. Pero ¿sabes que todas se relacionan con el pecado? Todas las sagas de Akuno- P Monthy en una historia. Les gustaría saber la verdad detras de todas sus canciones? Raiting T por precaución.
1. Chapter 1

**The Evillious Chronicles:**

Parte I: Original Sin

Capítulo 1: Madame Merry Go Arround

Levianta, era una tierra que existió hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar. Era conocida por su población de personas bien. Quienes llegaban a tener una casa en aquel país eran verdaderamente afortunados, ya que, a simple vista, era el lugar perfecto para vivir. Se regían por una monarquía impecable que otorgaba a sus habitantes armonía y paz. Levianta era la capital de Evillious que también estaba conformada por la ciudades de Elphegor, Lucifenia, Asmodean, Belzenia y Toragay, además del famoso bosque de Eldoh.

La gobernante de aquel perfecto lugar era María Moonlit. Conocida por su belleza exterior como interior y además, con un dote que le ayudaba a gobernar el país. Era muy conocida como "Madame Merry Go Arround" por sus habilidades de vidente. Podía ver lo que iba a pasar con el futuro de su país de un momento a otro avisando a los habitantes, haciéndola una gobernante impecable.

Pero como ya dije antes, también su belleza le había ayudado a llegar al poder. Su cabello castaño siempre en dos coletas que terminaban en el contorno de su cara. Un cuerpo tan delicado y fino como una muñeca y sus ojos que más capturaban mas de una mirada. Eran verde esmeralda, con un brillo que le daba vida y juventud a su rostro. María Moonlit Tenía muchos pretendientes que morían por ser desposados por una mujer como ella, pero no todo era felicidad para ella. Hace mucho que había perdido la posibilidad de amar o de sntir alguna emoción, ella solo era esclava de su pueblo y nada más. Siempre se le veía dedicándoles sonrisas a todos los habitantes, pero eran falsas, sin sentimientos. No sentía emoción alguna, ni si quiera por su hijo: Adam Moonlit.

Adam Moonlit era el hijo de María Moonlit. Era un joven apuesto de cabellos azules, tez blanca y piel suave. Tenía un porte muy masculino y al igual que su madre sus ojos ayudaban a cautivar a cualquier mujer que lo veía incluso de reojo. Eran de un azul profund. Se juraba que se lograba ver las profundidades de los océanos rodeando sus pupilas. Además de su apariencia era un joven muy educado. Cariñoso y amable con cualquier persona. Tambien se le conocia por poseer una gran inteligencia. Se rumoraba que deseaba ser medico, al igual que su mentor y gran amigo de su madre, Seth Twiright. Muchos pensaban que era un orgullo para su madre, pero no lo era. Ya que María Moonlit no sentía emoción alguna, su hijo solo era una persona más para ella. Por ello, Adam hacia todo lo que fuera por su madre, lo que necesitara, él se lo daría.

Una noche tranquila, María Moonlit tuvo una visión. Un horrible Legado de Oscuridad llegaría a Levianta. Era el "Pecado": Oscuridad, ruinas, injusticia, muerte, ríos de sangre, sufrimiento, dolor, crímenes y mal. El "Mal" llegaría en poco tiempo.

María Moonlit abrió los ojos de golpe y su primer instinto fue ir con el mensajero de su corte a toda prisa. Al llegar con el, con voz calmada dijo: "Llama a Seth Twiright, necesito verlo mañana urgentemente."

* * *

Seth Twiright era el científico más conocido y admirado de Levianta, era la mano izquierda de Madame Merry, todos lo conocían por su eficiencia en cuestión a todo lo relacionado con la ciencia. Pero no era tan perfecto como lo pintaban. La verdad, era un hipócrita en cuanto su amor por María Moonlit. Solo buscaba formas de ganarse la confianza de ella, porque sabía que algún día Madame Merry tendría que dejar el trono y heredarlo a alguien más. Y él, Seth Twiright, estaría dispuesto a tomar ese cargo. Su único problema era su hijo Adam Moonlit. En lo personal le desagradaba el muchacho. Era inteligente y carismático. Además aspiraba a ser científico como él. Pero solo por ser el hijo de María Moonlit lo despreciaba. Se interponía entre el trono y él. Necesitaba algo que impidiera que Adam subiera al trono en cuanto muriera su madre. Y al parecer esa oportunidad había llegado.

En el momento en que Madame Merry había mandado a hablar con él a altas horas de la madrugada, sabía que un problema había surgido, uno muy grande por la urgencia del mesaje. Y si era capaz de resolverlo podría estar más cerca del poder. Por eso no dudo ni un segundo en partir a primera hora de la mañana hacia el palacio de Levianta.

* * *

María Moonlit seguía con su expresión pacifica y sería de todos los día. Nadie, ni su propio hijo, supo que algo andaba mal. Solo esperaba la llegada de Seth Twiright para empezar a realizar su plan de salvación para Levianta. Sabía que necesitaría la mayor ayuda posible. Nunca algo tan grande y maligno como el "Pecado" amenazaba a Levianta. Lo único que pudo visualizar en su sueño de a noche era lo uqe provocaría el "Pecado", pero no sabía el momento en que invadiria Levianta, mucho menos que causaría su llegada o si alguien llamaría por él. Por eso necesitaba cuanto antes a Seth Twiright. Era el único que podía resolver esta situación.

Seth Twiright al llegar al palacio, lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con Madame Merry. Como siempre lo recibió cortésmente y con una sonrisa. Tras hablar de temas sin importancia, Mería Moonlit solicito preparar el salón para tener una conversación en privado con el científico advirtiendo que nadie los molestara hasta que los dos terminaran. Seth Twiright sospechaba desde el principio que era algo importante, pero la repentina decisión de la reina de quedarse a solas solo lo confirmaba, ya que si solicitaba tal cosa era porque no quería que la noticia se esparciera por Levianta, o aún no.

Cuando estuvieron a solas María Moonlit fue la comenzó hablar:

"Seth me conoces desde hace años, y sabes que nada puede perturbarme. Sigue siendo lo mismo. Pero en esta situación ni yo tengo planteadas las respuestas de este problema, por eso eh solicitado tu presencia"

"Para mí es un honor que usted, Madame Merry, me confié buscar soluciones para los problemas de Levianta. Y dígame ¿Cuál es el problema que la tiene desconcertada?"

"En la madrugada que te mande a llamar, había tenido un sueño, una visión"

"Pero eso no es novedad Madame Merry Go Arround, es la razón por la que se convirtió en la gobernante de Levianta"

"Ya lo sé Seth, pero esta visión era diferente. Algo oscuro esta amenazando a Levianta. Algo que la destruirá por completo"

Seth Twiright empezaba a mostrarse inquieto por el problema que planteaba Madame Merry "¿Y se podría saber qué es lo que pondrá fin a Levianta?"

"La respuesta No la se con certeza querido Seth, solo sé que el "Pecado" llegará y acabará con toda la bondad de Levianta y cada uno de los países que conforman Evillious"

"Madame Merry, eh escuchado todo lo que me ah dicho, pero no acabó de entender algo ¿Sabe como es el pecado?, nunca había escuchado hablar de algo así"

La simple pronunciación de la palabra "Pecado" causaron a María Moonlit un impacto que la colocó en algún modo de transe, viendo ael futuro que presenciaba su vición. Recordando poco a poco los acontecimientos que pasaría en quien sabe cuanto tiempo:

"_Dos gemelos, frutos rojos, 7 luces de diferentes colores…, una espadas, una copa, 2 espejos fragmentados en 4, tijeras con sangre inocente, una cuchara de plata, una muñeca de cuerda rota, sin poder caminar…, engranajes, un teatro, el mal, un cementerio, una corte…, juegos de palabras... Lu li la, Lu li la, Lu li la,"_

Parecía que Madame Merry había entrado llegado a la locura, no podía parar de repetir esas tres silabas en una melodía que parecia ser una canción de cuna. Seth sorprendido por las incoherencias de la mujer, alarmado se levanto para ayudarla a entrar en razón.

"¡Madame Merry!, ¡MADAME MERRY!"

Poco a poco María Moonlit recupero el conocimiento de sus acciones. Poco a poco despertaba de ese trance que la hacia delirar. No entendía por completo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Agitada y recuperando el aliento, se sentó en una silla con la ayuda de Seth Twiright. Juraba a ver entendido lo que era el pecado, pero al final solo fue un corto momento que no explicaba nada, como una ilusión. Quería recordar perfectamente todos lo acontecimientos ocurridos en su vición, pero al parecer Levianta y todo Evillious tendría que vivir en la ignorancia de su destino.

Ya recobrando el conocimiento, el científico decidió preguntar:

"Madame Merry, ¿que le ocurrió?"

"¿De que hablas Seth?"

"De todas las palabrerías sin sentido que dijo ¿que quieren decir?"

"Por más extraño que parezca, no recuerdo lo que dije. Y por la experiencia que acabo de sufrir, te agradecería que no preguntaras más"

Seth, sin poder darse más vuelo con su interrgatorio, decidió no preguntar más y quedarse con la duda de la vición de Madame Merry.

"De acuerdo Madame Merry. Pero después de todo lo que me dijo, no sé que podría ayudar a Levianta"

"Creo que ya tengo la solución, solo necesito tu apoyo para desarrollarla, iniciaremos el proyecto "[Ma]"

"¿Que significa el proyecto "[Ma]"?"

"Son la siglas de _Mem Aleph, _Madre De Dios en latín"

Seth no comprendía lo que quería decir Madame Merry. La mujer al darse cuenta de la expreción de Seth decidió explicar mejor sus ideas.

"Consistirá en plantar la "semilla de Dios" es una mujer que se ofrezca a dar a luz a los gemelos Levia y Behemo, los dioses dragón. Ellos salvaran a Levianta de la destrucción, purificando el pecado…"

"Es un plan muy bien diseñado Madame Merry"

"No eh acabado Seth, a cambio de ofrecerse, la mujer tendrá el poder de Levianta en sus manos, casándose con mi hijo, Adam Moonlit. Y coviertiendose en la soberana de Levianta y todas las regiones que la conforman."

En es momento todo de derrumbo para Seth Twiright, no podía apartar el rencor y coraje que le atravesaba por el cuerpo al oír semejante confesión de María Moonlit.

Dejar a toda Leviata a una mujer cualquiera que pueda dar a luz a unos gemelos. No era correcto, No era de "Dios". Levianta tenía que ser de él, y de nadie más. Se lo merecería en todo sentido. El había estado en sus crisis, en su gloria, en sus guerras y victorias. No podía esperar menos, pero al parecer María Moonlit tenía otros planes.

María sabía que este día tarde o temprano llegaría. No solo había visto la destrucción de Levianta, si no la suya propia. Sabía que Seth Twiright no le parecería que le ofreciera el reinado a una simple mujer, pero ella a si lo quería, y sería su última decisión como soberana de Levianta.

Seth Twiright, cegado por su furía havia Madame Merry Go Arround, solo tuvo una decisión: asesinarla.

Ya no conocía a esa mujer, solo quería el reinado de Levianta. Era lo único en lo que pensaba. Ser el rey de todo lo conocido por el hombre.

"_Es mío, solo mío. Yo merezco el reinado de Levianta. No el inútil de Adame Moonlit, no una simple e inútil mujer cualquiera. Yo, solo yo. Esa mujer se volvió loca. No yo, no YO. Debe morir. Es lo mejor para Levianta. No estoy cometiendo ningún "pecado"pensaba Seth Twiright  
_

En ese mismo instante, Seth Twiright entendió el significado de esa oscura palabra. Sabía que la acción que iba a cometer no era de "Dios". Acabar con la vida de una mujer como Madame Merry no era bueno, pero ya podía sentir su victoria cerca. Tan cerca que dolía cada vez más. La vista se nublo para él, pasando del Blanco, luego al rojo y finalmente al negro.

Madame Merry sintió una presión muy fuerte en la zona de su vientre. Sabía justamente lo que sucedía, pero su mente no lo podía procesar. De un momento a otro Seth agarro una espada de una armadura del salón enterrándola en su estomago, manchando su vestido vino y naranja con un líquido rojo sangre. Dolor invadía todos sus sentidos.

Y Justamente, en el momento antes de morir, tenía la capacidad de tener sentimientos. Felicidad, tristeza, enojo, gozo, aprecio, cariño, depresión, y amor. Todo la invadió en un solo segundo. Vio toda su vida como soberana en un instante. Pero un momento en particular la conmovió y su palabras finales fueron: "Te amo Adam".

* * *

En el momento en que Seth Twiright salió de la habitación con la ropa que llevaba puesta manchada de sangre, cara pálida y con las pupilas dilatadas, volviéndose casi negras, los guardias entraron a la habitación inmediatamente.

Encontrando en el suelo a su amada Madame Merry Go Arround, con una espada en la mano derecha y un agujero en su estomago del cual salían chorros de sangre, manchado en suelo de mármol de un rojo casi negro. Nadia comprendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los únicos que lo sabían la verdad eran Seth Twiright y Adam Moonlit.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me animaría a escribir más con sus reviews. Solo diganme si les gusto, o no, o la odiaron. Tuve la idea desde hace mucho pero no la caba de subir :P. Si les gusta esta historia y la genialidad de Akuno-P tanto como a mi, me gustaría que siguieran este fic. Hasta la proxima (si es que ustedes desean que allá)


	2. Chapter 2

**Se que debí haber publicado desde le martes, pero al final de capítulo le daré varias noticias, no sin antes agradecerles a _MIzaki - zama, Kuroko _y sobre todo a_ Magus, _por ayudarme a darme cuenta en mis errores y mejorar en cada cap. Ahora sin más le dejo disfrutar de la lectura:**

* * *

**The Evillious Chronicles**

**Parte I: **_Original Sin_

Capítulo 2: Project [MA] parte 1.

Levianta a pesar de ser un lugar muy grande habitado por millones de personas, y además de ser la capital de otras más naciones, las noticias se esparcían a gran velocidad. Dando la muerte de Madame Merry Go Around la noticia más hablada y lamentada de todo el tiempo. Los países no siempre convivían en paz, de vez en cuando se presenciaban disputas que alteraban la paz de los demás gobiernos. Sin embargo era un reino unido, olvidando diferencias para ayudar a los países que se debilitaban y sufrían tiempos de crisis. Y en este momento, Levianta había sufrido una gran pérdida, no solo para ella, sino para todos los demás países. María Moonlit era adorada no solo por su reinado, sino también por Lucifenia, Elphegor, y Belzenia, que en estos momentos eran los países más gloriosos del momento. Los gobernantes como la familia Lucifen y Venomania, admiraban a los Moonlit, ya que siempre encontraban la manera de mantener a su reinado contento y próspero. Además María Moonlit había llegado a hacer una gran amiga para ello. Su muerte era lamentable. Plebeyos, comerciantes así como la nobleza, habían dedicado una semana de luto por su soberana.

Días después de la muerte de María, las personas regresaban a sus vidas cotidianas. El aura gris que invadía Levianta poco a poco se iba dispersando. Los lamentos de las personas eran dejados atrás, remplazándolas por dudas a veces inexplicables. Como: ¿Quién gobernaría Levianta?, ¿Por qué Adam Moonlit, el hijo de Madame Merry, no se ha presentado ante el pueblo?, ¿De que murió exactamente la mujer más poderosa de toda Levianta? ¿ Por qué su fiel ayudante, Seth Twiright no se ha visto últimamente?, ¿Dónde estaba el y Adam cuando Madame Merry murió?. Todas esas incógnitas surcaron los seis reinos y las demás poblaciones menos reconocidas. Y, a pesar de ser un lugar honesto, bendecido por "Dios", los chismes no faltaban, y los rumores que empezaban rondar por los alrededores preocupaban cada vez más a Adam Moonlit. Que tras la muerte de su madre había quedado devastado.

Los demás habitantes del palacio estaban preocupados por él. No salía de su recámara ni a comer, solo una sirvienta iba de vez en cuando a dejarle comida en una bandeja de plata con comida a lado de su puerta, ya que se negaba abrirla por más que llamaran a ella. Siempre le llevaban las tres comidas diarias, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces la charola que dejaban, siguiera intacta. La última vez que habían visto a Adam Moonlit, fue el mismo día en que murió María Moonlit, unas horas antes de su audiencia con Seth. Ese día la soberana de Levianta había pedido estrictamente habar a solas con Adam, dejándoles en claro que no osaran a interrumpir en ningún momento. No se sabía de qué asunto importante quiso hablar con su hijo. Esperaban alguna señal o indicio de la información compartida por madre o hijo, pero Madame Merry salió y entrento con la misma apariencia de siempre, solo que…, con un toque muy diferente, algo que nunca se había visto en María Moonlit. Algo tan pequeño e imperceptible que nunca nadie lo notó, ni siquiera ella, un rastro de una lágrima seca en un su mejillas derecha.

Mientrás tanto en su habitación Adam Moonlit, seguí sin poder salir de su depresión. Ya no lloraba, no más. Una semana entera derramando lágrimas por su madre fallecida ya le había secado los ojos. Ahora solo se encontraba en un estado de trance psicológico que al parecer nadie había experimentado. Se veía ido. Sus ojos siempre azules y alegres, que desprendía un sin fin de emociones, ahora se veían opacos y sin vida. No sonreía, no salían palabras de sus labios. No había nada en él, ni un solo rastro del príncipe que había sido días atrás. Su mente era como una grabadora, repitiendo y reflexionando el día en que su madre fue a su cuarto para hablar con él antes de ir a su destino final:

[Flashback]

_Faltaba pocas horas para que el científico, y gran amigo de María Moonlit, se presentara en el palacio para discutir por que la llamada tan repentina de la soberana de Levianta. María estaba consciente de lo que su llegada significaría para ella, su hijo, Levianta y al parecer a otra joven mujer futura, pero eso era otro tema. Tenía que enfocar sus pensamientos en lo que le diría a Adam como su "despedida". Llamó a uno de sus sirvientes más fieles y le dijo:_

"_Necesito hablar con Adam Moonlit, dígale que estaré en su cuarto en quince minutos, que me espere. Ya que necesito decirle con urgencia un mensaje muy importante"_

"_Como desee Madame Merry"_

"_¡Ah!, y que nadie ose a molestarnos antes de que salga del cuarto, a menos que sea una emergencia de vida o muerte, entendido"_

_No era una pregunta, así que al sirviente solo le quedo decir: "Como usted desee Madame Merry". Y con eso se retiró de la habitación dejando sola María para prepararse a ver a Adam en unos minutos._

_Después del tiempo establecido, María Moonlit fue a los aposentos de su hijo para discutir con él sobre sus planes. Al caminar por los pasillos de su palacio, se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo nunca lo vio como algo especial. Si era bonito y resaltaba las riquezas que poseía, pero para ella no significaban nada. Haber nacido sin emocione se creía que era lo adecuado para gobernar un gran reinado como Levianta, pero eso no la hacía inhumana. Digo todas las personas tiene sentimientos y emociones, lo que las hace cometer errores. Lo que en teoría te hacia humano, tu errores. Pero ella al ser una persona fría, seca y ¿Por qué no?, vacía, no la hacía casi una máquina. Todos los objetos materiales para ella eran obsoletos, sin valor, con ellos o sin ellos, María Moonlit nunca sentiría nada. Ponerse a reflexionar sobre ello realmente hiso poner su mente a trabajar. Entonces si sus joyas, dinero, vestidos, adornos y demás no significaban para ella… su reinado, Levianta, y su gente ¿no significaban nada para ella? Y creí que lo más importante, su hijo, Adam Moonlit, ¿no significaba nada? No termino su interrogatorio, ya que en ese momento ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hijo. Dudosa, por primera vez en su vida, tocó la puerta de su hijo Adam, (¿hijo? Ja, nunca pensé en ese sobrenombre para él) pensó madame Merry. Al abrirla un joven de cabellos azulado se reveló en el marco de la puerta. Revelando dentro de ella una lujosa habitación la cual iluminada por la luz del sol la hacía verse acogedora y no solo una habitación perteneciente a un mimado niño rico. _

"_¿Querías verme madre?" pregunto el joven Adam Moonlit. Le extrañaban las visitas de su madre tan oportunas. Nunca lo venía verlo en su habitación. Y menos con solo 15 minutos de anticipación. _

"_Si Adam, ¿me dejarías pasar a tu alcoba?"_

"_Claro madre"_

_Al entrar, María Moonlit comenzó a recordar la última vez que entro al cuarto de su hijo. Y recordó que, nunca. Nunca había entrado en la habitación de su hijo. Ni si quiera cuando era todavía un niño pequeño. Nunca se consideró mala madre, pero si una muy fría. Pero no se arrepentía. Que va, no sentía nada, menos arrepentimiento por sus acciones. Pero viéndolo bien, su hijo demostraba ser un ser bueno, cariñoso y pacífico. Los gestos que hacía para corresponder a las personas. Su orden y disciplina en lo que respecta a sus deberes. Su pasión y dedicación a sus estudios. Hasta su cariño y afecto cuando le decía madre a pesar de que ella nunca le decía "hijo". Cuatro letras que nunca pensó en decir y aún así siempre Adam le llamaba madre. Admiraba a su hijo, podría decirse que era perfecto, pero gracias a sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos, gracias a su horrible pesadilla, al fin sabía que la perfección era alcanzable. Solo esperaba que su hijo no llegara a cometer…_

"_¿Madre¡" La voz de su Adam la sacó de sus pensamientos._

"_Madre, te quedaste pensativa, podía saber ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?"_

"_No es nada importante hijo, pero lo que te vengo a decir, cambiara drásticamente la historia"_

"_Creo entender madre, ¿podrías continuar?"_

"_Hay datos relevante, pero de ellos te enteraras en un par de días, y aunque sean sumamente importantes, tendrás que esperar al saberlos. Ahora solo vengo a darte mi último deseo"_

_Ultimo deseo… pensó Adam, será que su madre insinuaba que…_

"_Madre, no estará insinuado lo que yo creo…"_

"_Efectivamente Adam, en la noche tuve un sueño, más bien, una visión. Que no solo presentaba el fin de Levianta, sino que también el mío."_

_Adam estaba en estado de shock, creía lo que su madre decía._

"_Eso no es, posible. Debe de ser un error, madre. ¡No puede ser cierto¡" Adam Moolit estaba la borde de la locura, su madre no podía morir, ni ahora, no todavía._

"_Adam, sabes que nunca me equivoco, y si te lo eh avisado es porque creo que te has ganado mi confianza y madurez a tal grado de confesarte mis predicciones,"_

_Adam seguía sin poder omitir ninguna palabra, solo logró asentir con la cabeza para que María Moonlit, continuara._

"_Solo te diré que hoy, en mi reunión con Seth Twiright, el me asesinará. Mi decisión con respecto a Levianta no le favorecerá y en un arranque, de lo que pareciera ser el inicio del pecado, acabará con mi vida."_

_Adam no entendía nada. ¿Cómo es que el mejor amigo de la familia y futuro maestro suyo fuera asesinar a su madre?, ¿y por que ella se recurrió a él sabiendo lo que le haría? Y ¿Qué era pecado? Un horrible dolor de cabeza empezaba a formarse en su cabeza y lagrimas se empezaban a formar en su brillantes ojos azules. Además un horrible nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar. Al ver el estado de Adam, Madame Merry, decidió continuar._

"_Vine aquí para decirte mi última petición y pedirte que la cumplas. A la mujer que sea elegida como candidata propicia para el proyecto [Ma] se le otorgara Levianta, si lo desea se casará contigo, pero si es lo contrario solo le sederas el trono. ¿Puedo contar contigo Adam?"_

_Tristeza y coraje embargaban al joven de cabellos azules. ¿Su madre iba directo a la boca del lobo y lo que le importaba era Levianta? No su vida, ni su HIJO, solo el país como había sido siempre… Estaba molesto, con su madre por darle tan poca importancia a su vida, con el sin vergüenza de Seth Twiright por el "pecado" que iba a cometer, y consigo mismo por sentirse tan impotente._

"_¿¡Por qué lo haces, porque siempre eres así, que no te importan las demás personas que te quieren!? ¿Solo tu país?"_

"_No respondiste mi pregunta Adam, ¿cumplirás con mi deseo?"_

_Lágrimas cristalinas ahora corrían por el rostro de Adam Moonlit, pero eso no le impidió responder "Si madre"_

_María Moonlit seguía con su misma expresión de siempre cuando se dio la vuelta eh iba a salir de la habitación, no sin antes decir "gracias, hijo"_

_Esas cuatro letras hicieron que Adam, terminara por derrumbarse completamente, cayendo de rodillas y en un mar de lágrimas en el centro de la habitación._

_María Moonlit salió de la habitación cerrando la puesta suavemente, Y se dirijo al salón donde, por ahora su "amigo" Seth Twiright la estaba esperando para su tan importante noticia. Nadie sabía lo que Madame Merry le había dicho a su hijo momentos antes, y suponían que así se quedaría por un buen tiempo. Pero otro acontecimiento sucedió al salir de la habitación Madame Merry. Algo que ni los guardias, ni sirvientes, tampoco Adam, e incluso Madame Merry, no se percato de su presencia. Y era, una solitaria y fina lagrima que recorría el contorno de la mejilla de Madame Merry. Representando lo que sería el inicio de pecado._

[Fin Del Flashback]

Adam no comprendía porque hasta ese momento le confesó su cariño, si así se podría decir. Nunca le tuvo rencor por no decirle hijo en privado ni en púbico, siempre se refirió el cómo Adam, incluso cuando era pequeño. Y él a esa corta edad supo entender que no era porque no lo amara, simplemente era porque no podía amar. Ahora entendía con claridad las cosas. Sus sentimientos al parecer estaban ocultos, enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón. Solo cuando el destino marco su final los sacó a la luz, dándole el beneficio de mostrar su verdadero ser a su seres amados. Aún así, el pensamiento y las palabras no reconfortaban a Adam Moonlit. Sentía como un sentimiento oscuro llenaba todo su ser, deseando la muerte del culpable de la muerte de su madre, Seth Twiright.

Odiaba a ese hombre, solo pensar en su cara lo llenaba de pensamientos imperdonables. Le arrebato a su madre de las manos solo por querer el poder que ambicionaba y bien sabía que jamás obtendría. Lo que más odiaba era el estúpido pretexto que publico a los medios sobre la muerte de su madre. ¿¡POR AMOR DE…!? Quien es su sano juicio crearía que su madre s equito la vida en una visión que tuvo, en un arranque de locura. 32 años sin que ningún ataque la matará o la enloqueciera justamente cuando mandaba a llamarlo por algo que cambiara el destino de LA Divina Levianta, y que evitaría su acenso al poder, moría. Era una tontería, no aceptaba que los medios y habitante creyeran sus palabras, pero al parecer todos eran más ignorante de lo que creía. El sabía la verdad y el maldito de Seth Twiright. Pero el idiota no se saldría con la suya, el encontraría la manera de vengarse de todo aquel que le arrebato a su madre "aunque afectara la vida de otros…"

* * *

Eve Zvezda era la mujer más hermosa de todo Nebu, un pequeño lugar en alguna esquina de Levianta. Con sus hermosas pestañas negras y largas que enmarcaban sus hermosos y resplandecientes ojos cielo. Su tez blanca sin ninguna marca ni lunar, prácticamente perfecta. Tenía un hermoso cabello color verde-azulado, tan largo que le llegaba a las rodillas y siempre estaba amarrado en dos perfectas coletas a los lados de su cabeza. Tenías un cuerpo muy hermoso, proporcionado, sin exagerar en el tamaño de sus pechos ni caderas. Además no solo su apariencia física era atrayente, su corazón era el más puro que podía existir en toda Levianta .Era siempre amable con todas las personas del pueblo, siendo servicial y ayudándoles en todo lo que podía a las amas de casa. Gracia a ello había aprendido a cocinar, limpiar, lavar, planchar, en fin, todo lo que debía saber una buena ama de casa. A demás también estaban los niños. Ella los adoraba, siempre se ofrecía a cuidar a los hijos de las demás mujeres del lugar.

Eve Zvezda era conocida con su habilidad con los menores, siempre se mostraba tan cariñosa y comprensiva son ellos. Su sueño era llegar a tener sus propios hijos algún día. Claro, obviamente tenía varios pretendiente, pero ninguno le satisfacía. Todos eran o muy viejos, o muy jóvenes. Demasiado "perfectos" para ser reales o demasiado desastrosos. No llegaba el indicado aún, además de que nadie sabía su secreto. Verán Eve Zvezda era una hechicera, mala no, por su puesto. Siempre utilizaba sus habilidades para ayudar a los demás en secreto, no importara que jamás fuera ella. Solo con ver la felicidad que irradiaba el pueblo era suficiente para ella. Por eso siempre vestía de blanco. Ya sean faldas, blusas, zapatos, vestidos, todo era en blanco. Claro siempre lo combinaba con algún otro color, para no verse tan plana. Excepto negro, odiaba ese color ya que, irónicamente, se le hacía muy oscuro. Y no es que fueran mal vistas las hechiceras o mujeres con gran poder, como la gran Madame Merry ¡Descanse en Paz¡ , pero si le eran tratadas diferentes, con respeto (o tal vez temor), pero diferentes. Ella quería ser como las demás, sin ser tratada equitativamente por su poder.

Así que cuando se enteró de la repentina y extraña muerte de María Moonlit, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. La tristeza estaba presente, ya que había sido una mujer amada por todos, pero ahora ¿Qué sucedería con Levianta? La duda embargaba las mentes de toda la nación. Y sin embargo su hijo Adam Moonlit, no había salido del palacio a dar una declaración precisa. El único que había mostrado la cara era Seth Twirigth, que por lo dicho, había sido un suicido. La razón no había llegado a los oídos de Eve. Pero aunque todo el mundo, creía en lo dicho por el más grande científico de Levianta, Eve Zvezda no estaba del todo convencida. Tomaría su criterio en base de lo que diría Adam Moonlit, y al parecer… no tomo más tiempo de los que esperaba.

Algunos días después de la Muerte de su madre, y de estar de luto, recapitulando y meditando más de un millón de veces lo que le dijo su madre. Adam Moonlit, tomo su plan en marcha. Dando por primer pasó levantarse de la cama, tomas una ducha y arreglarse para estar presentable al público. Ordeno llevar un desayuno decente a su recámara. La servidumbre aliviada por el aumento de ánimo del joven de cabellos azulados, complacieron cualquiera de sus mandatos como si fuera el mismísimo soberano de Levianta, que por lo que pensaba, no estaba alejado de ser la verdad. El joven Adam vistió con su traje más presentable. Era una simple playera blanca con un listón en el cuello atado en un nudo, con un saco que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas del color de su pelo, con pequeños toques y botones de dorado. Llevaba un pantalón café sencillo, con unas botas debajo de las rodillas negras con agujetas doradas para ajustarlas. Si el traje perfecto para dar un comunicado que cambiaría el destino de toda La Divina Levianta.

Salió de la palacio hacia la plaza principal de la cuidad, donde ya se estaba preparando el podio para el discurso de Adam Moonlit y la gente ya se empezaba a reunir esperando las palabras de su, al parecer, futuro gobernante. Eve Zvezda estaba en primera fila. Se había convencido a sí misma de que la razón de haber llegado tan temprano, era por la duda de la muerte de Madame Merry. Pero sus verdaderas razones eran otras, y hasta nombre tenía: Adam Moonlit. Sin quererlo admitir le encantaba verlo aparecer. Su sonrisa, su cabello, oír su hermosa voz, y sus ojos. Eso ojos azules que la cautivaban e hipnotizaban, si siquiera cruzar mirada. Estar cara a cara era una sus mayores fantasías. Le encantaba Adam Moonlit, pero siendo ella solo una mujer más, sin ningún título importante, las posibilidades de conocerlo eran nulas. O al menos eso creía.

La hora había llegado, el inmenso reloj que adornaba la plaza marcaba las tres en punto de la tarde, la hora donde llegaría Adam y presentaría, después de tanto tiempo, su cara y hablaría con los pobladores de toda Levianta. Casi nunca hablaba en público, siempre evitaba en incomodo momento, pero ahora no. Estaba más decidido que nunca en cumplir el deseo de su madre, y llevar su venganza a cabo. Solo tenía que conseguir en apoyo de los ciudadanos y la participación de una mujer que le ayudara a su cometido. Y siendo honesto consigo mismo, su encanto con las damas, le sentaría perfecto en estos momentos.

Camino entre un camino formado por guardias para llegar al pódium, al subir sus ojos contemplaron a todas las personas presentes. Hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas, ancianos, jóvenes, duquesas, condes, plebeyos, sirviente, toda clase de personas estaban presente para escuchar sus palabras. Nunca se había percatado de su importancia en Levianta hasta ahora, y sin más rodeos comenzó su discurso:

"Amada Levianta, después de estar días enteros de luto por mi madre, eh meditado los acontecimientos recientes. La muerte de María Moonlit es "desconocida por mí, sin más remedio quedaremos con la versión que Seth Twiright dió. Por lo que escuchado en una visión muy perturbante que tuvo, sufrió de un ataque sicótico, provocando así su propio suicido. Tengan que saber que apoyo totalmente esa teoría"

Varias personas empezaron a susurras entre ellas, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. Su mismo hijo lo había confirmado, ahora solo tenían que esperar la respuesta más deseada ¿Qué sucedería con Levianta?

"Es una desgracia para todo el país, pero saldremos adelante, yo lo sé. Ahora creo que mi madre sabía de su propio destino. Sus habilidades de vidente, por las que se hiso de gran fama, la ayudaron a presentir su fin. Por eso vengo a traerles este mensaje que me dio antes de su desafortunada muerte"

Ahora no solo eran susurros, ya era toda una ola de palabras incompresibles. ¿Qué mensaje había dado Madame Merry? ¿Por qué no hizo nada para evitar su muerte? ¿Cuál sería la supuesta visión que la tentó la suicidio? Todas esas preguntas rodeaban la atmósfera. La inquietud de los ciudadanos no permitió al joven de cabellos azulados continuar, pidiéndole ayuda a uno de los trompetistas.

Un solo de trompeta interrumpió en el bullicio de la plaza, dejando un silencio absoluto. Así el joven Adam Moonlit decidió continuar:

"Gracias, se que tienen muchas dudas, y espero aclararlas en el siguiente tema. Quiero evitar el caos, así que lo diré de la manera más sutil posible. Algo se acerca a Levianta, algo que la cambiara de por vida. La visión de mi madre era sobre el "pecado" algo oscuro que podría acabar con nuestra civilización tal y como la conocemos"

Gritos de mujeres y llantos de niños se escuchaban por todos lados. Las personas aunque no quisieran, se apoderaban de sus cuerpos, pensando lo peor posible de los acontecimientos futuros. El joven Adam al no saber cómo calmar a la gente, opto por lo primero que s ele vino a la mente:

"¡SILENCIO!"

El grito de joven Adam invadió toda la plaza, sino es que tal vez toda la ciudad. En ese momento, pareciera que la gente logro guarda compostura y ponerle más atención a las palabras del joven en el pódium:

"Gracias, ahora se necesita conservar las calma. Con la muerte de mi madre ahora en imposible canto tiempo nos queda exactamente, Por eso necesito su total atención. Al parecer mi Madre, que en paz descanse, ya tenía una idea que podría salvar a Levianta. Necesitamos a los dioses dragón Levia y Behemo, ellos purificarán el "pecado", así salvando a Levianta. Para lograrlo necesitamos que renazcan en humanos, como un par de mellizos. "

Sabía que lo que seguía era difícil de sugerir, pero en estas circunstancias, era su única opción. Además tenía un as bajo la manga, que lo ayudaría a conseguir a la mujer perfecta para su plan.

"El último deseo de mi madre era este. Una mujer debe ofrecerse a servir al proyecto [MA]. Sera portadora de la semillas de Dios, donde se llevara el proceso de un embarazó normal. A los nuevo meses que los gemelos nazcan, ella será nombrada la "Madre de Dios" y además, como recompensa, será la próxima heredera de Levianta"

Todo estaba en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir palabra. La duda de parte de las mujeres no era tanto la parte de los gemelos, si no el reino. Una mujer cualquiera, ser la nueva soberana de Levianta. Era una enorme responsabilidad. Nadie se atrevería a tomar el mando así como así. ¿Enserio esa era la última orden de Maria Moonlit? Nadie lo hubiera imaginado.

El joven Adam Moonlit, entraba en pánico. Ninguna mujer se ofrecía. Nunca pensó en concreto que hacer si ninguna mujer de Levianta no quería el puesto. No pasó por su mente un millón de candidatas, pero tampoco encontrar tantos rostros con dudas e incomodidades reflejados en las personas. Al parece no iba a ser tan fácil como lo creía. Al parecer tendría que buscar en otros, lugares. Tal vez en Lucifenia, ahí oía que las muchachas abundaban. Tal vez, podría encontrar alguna que hiciera una alianza más fuerte entre Levianta y Lucifenia. Decidido, buscaría en otro lugar.

En el momento en que sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido totalmente de encontrar una mujer disponible para ser voluntaria en el proyecto [Ma], y se retiraba de la plaza, una voz proveniente de una mujer con vestido blanco y hermosos ojos azules, salió de ente la gente diciendo:

"¡Yo me ofrezco como voluntaria!"

* * *

**Ahora si las noticias:**

**- Primero de ahora en adelante publicare los viernes, hoy es jueves ya lo sé, pero no quería que se desperaran, por que se que es que no publiquen una historia que meguste pronto, me desepera, y me enoja hacer lo mismo. Así que para no estar precionada que si con la escuela, tarea, amigod familia etc. publicare los viernes, o si tengo algún evento lo viernes, será los jueves, para que no queden una semana sin actulización**

**- Segundo, creo que este cap, me quedo mejor. Como que más, largo XD. Por eso lo dividi en 2 partes, para no dejarlos sin capítulo esta semana, y no etar presionada, como dije antes.**

**-Otre cosa, tenian razón Monthy saco más partes de la saga "Original Sin", y cuando me di cuenta fue asi de "_o diblos, espero no haberme quivocado en nada *infarto en lo que leo la información nueva y escucho - descargo el albúm nuevo XD* fiu, no me equivoque en nada *seguir escribiendo la otra mitad de la primera parte del cap, trnaquila repidamente* _así que si, tendré que seguir actulizandome seguido, por lo que parece. Así que si me falta una parte que ustedes sepan y yo no, avisenme, así ya vere como lo solciono ok.**

**- Otra cosa, si tienen alguna duda de lo que ecribo o encuentran algún error, de ortografía serio,eh (por que se que me equivoco un montón, y si mi gran amiga Miranda se diera cuenta ya me hubiera pateado por la ventana XD) no duden en avisarme. Así me ayudan a redactar mejor y a ustedes a entender major la historia. (enserio hasta yo luego me quedo con cara de "_what" _con la genial pero algo rara *sin ofender*mente de Monty )**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que quería avisarles (guau si que me estendi *o*) espero sus review, hasta el proximo viernes ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Proyect Ma parte 2

_**The Evillious Chronicles**_

_Parte I: Original Sin_

Capítulo 2: Project [MA] parte 2.

En un momento estaba entre las miles personas que habitaban en La Divina Levianta, reunidas para oír las palabras de Adam Moonlit sobre la muerte de su madre y ahora se encontraba escoltada por quien sabe cuántos guardias en un carruaje real hacia el pasillo para ver si era suficientemente buena para ser MA. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, nunca había tenido un arranque de adrenalina tan repentino en sus 18 años de edad. Era una locura lo que había hecho, gritar en medio de una ceremonia que ella aceptaba ser candidata para un experimento. Y era la única, en el momento de su propuesta todo el mundo se había quedado callado, y al parecer, muy sorprendido. No quería oír lo que pensaran de ella por tal atrevimiento. Juraría que oyó a varios condes y duquesas murmuran que era una insolente, que como se atrevía a hablar así del próximo heredero de Levianta y cosas no tan "amables".

Sabía que su comportamiento no fue el adecuado y si se sentía un poco culpable por gritar de esa manera tan desesperada, pero no la podían culpar. Era su sueño, si se puede llamar así, hecho realidad. Tener la oportunidad de casarse con Adam Moonlit, tener dos preciosos gemelos que serían los héroes de Levianta, y tener el poder de regir todo un país, y no cualquiera, sino la capital de Evillious, La Divina Levianta. ¿Quién no se emocionaría por algo así? Esa era la historia de cómo había acabado ahí, en un carruaje dirigiéndose a conocer cara a cara a su probable futuro esposo y corte. Solo esperaba causar una buena impresión

Al llegar al palacio, lo primero que notó fue lo lujoso y brillante que se veía. Una gigantesca puerta de madera se abrió para que entrara el carruaje, cerrándose en pocos segundo con un apenas audible crujido. El cochero ayudo a la jovencita de ojos azules a bajar del carruaje con gran delicadeza, cosa que necesitaba practicar ya que tropezó con el último escalón y casi cae encima del hombre. Después de ese pequeño momento de torpeza siguió su camino detrás de los guardias que la escoltaban al salón principal.

Intentaba no detraerse ni perderse pero esa casi imposible con toda la belleza del castillo. Adornos de todos los materiales preciosos, sobre todo oro y plata, colgaban del techo y adornaban las paredes. Pinturas de reconocidos artistas daban originalidad y color a los muros del gran pasillo principal. Flores de todos colores, sobre todo azules y blancas, estaban en vasijas de porcelana y marfil, dándole vida a los muebles opacos de los corredores. Todas las puertas eran de color blanco y las paredes de colores claros, dándole una apariencia de pureza al hogar de la familia Moonlit.

Juraba que nunca había visto tanta belleza junta, pero al entrar al salón principal todo había cambiado de repente. Los colores claros dejados atrás por un salón de piso de ajedrez, con cortinas rojas y millones de adornos dorados. Candelabros, cuerdas, muebles, y toda cantidad de detalles en las paredes. Era inmenso, ahí fácil podrían caber 500 personas sin estorbarse. En una esquina había una "pequeña" sala color crema, con una mesita de roble en el centro. Un juego de té de porcelana descansaba en ella, junto a un carrito que al parecer cargaba los más finos y deliciosos postres del mundo.

Lo que más llamaba la atención, o bueno para la chica, era el gran trono que descansaba al fondo y en el centro de salón. Era de terciopelo rojo sangre, hecho de lo que parecía oro puro. Al verlo ahí pensó: _"¿habrá sido el trono d Madame Merry?, ¿habrá uno así en todos los reinos de Evillious?, ¿Si soy elejida como MA, podré sentarme ahí?" _Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la mente de la joven, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina que provenía de la pequeña salita del rincón.

"Veo que ya llegaste, espero que haya sido placentero el viaje" dijo el joven Adam inspeccionando a la joven recién llegada.

"Si, su alteza, fue el mejor viaje que eh tenido en toda mi vida" respondió con sinceridad, dando una pequeña reverencia a su anfitrión

"No hace falta, tantas formalidades, solo llame Adam de ahora en adelante" dijo el joven, comenzando con su ritual de seducción.

"Se lo agradezco su alte… perdón Adam"

"Bueno basta de saludos, ven siéntate, que tenemos mucho que discutir"

* * *

Adam Moonlit ya había preparado lo que le iba a decir a su invitada desde antes que llegará. Tenía que admitir que lo había sorprendido por responder a su llamado en último momento, pero que importaba ya. Esperaba que ella fuera la indicada, no quería tener que hacer esto con muchas mujeres. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Tenía que admitir que era hermosa, como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Su cabello largo color verde, ojos azul cielo tan llenos de vida. Tez blanca sin ninguna imperfección, labios rosas que eran muy provocativos. Era alta con un muy buen cuerpo, delicado como el de una verdadera princesa. Si, afirmaba que a primera vista le había impresionado, pero solo su físico. No conocía los sentimientos ocultos en el interior de esa bella creatura. Esperaba conocerla lo suficiente para el momento de la boda, después del nacimiento de los gemelos. Ya que el veneno de Venom solo alteraba las hormonas, no la personalidad.

Había vertido un poco de esa sustancia en el té de su acompañante antes de que llegara al salón principal. Esperaba no utilizarlo a menos que fuera necesario, pero sería muy extraño que en el primer día rechazara su oferta de matrimonio y al día siguiente, mostrara un profundo enamoramiento hacia él. Solo esperaba que no fuerza toxico y causara algún efecto secundario. La familia Venomania le había dicho, después de una larga entrevista para saber sus motivos de obtener ese extraño brebaje, que era completamente seguro de utilizar. Al ser los autores del veneno de Venom, confió ciegamente en sus palabras.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a su invitada caminar hasta el. La joven se sentó delante de él, en uno de los cojines que conformaban la esquina del salón principal.

"Y bien" comenzó a decir el joven Adam Moonlit, "ya estás en el palacio ya que te ofreciste a ser candidata del Proyecto [Ma], pero aún no se tu nombre"

"Disculpe por mi falta de cortesía, mi nombre es Eve Zvezda" Respondió la joven bruja, orgullosa de su nombre.

"Es un hermosos nombre en mi opinión Eve, y dime, ¿Por qué te ofreciste como candidata para el proyecto [Ma]?, se que debe ser difícil estar dispuesta a un experimento así"

"Para mí no lo es, con mis respetos Adam, pero tener una oportunidad así, para mí es algo que no puedo desperdiciar"

"Se pude saber exactamente, ¿de qué oportunidad habla usted?" Algo no le gustaba a Adam. Tampoco le daría el reino a alguien que quisiera solo poder. Era como dárselo al mismo Seth Twiright.

"La oportunidad de ser madre, por su puesto. Amo a los niños, siempre cuido de los hijos de las amas de casa de Nemu. Y tener la oportunidad de dar a luz a unos hermosos gemelos que ayudaran al país, creo que es lo más bello que puede haber" "_y tener la oportunidad de ser tu esposa claro está", _pensó Eve con un sonrojo, escondiéndolo detrás de la taza de té en sus manos, dándole un sorbo.

Perfecto, pesó Adam. No solo era una dictadora como creyó al inicio, si no que se interesaba en ser madre. Era perfecta, incluso tal vez no necesitaría darle el veneno. Si solo quería sr madre de unos gemelos, le podría estadía en el castillo junto a sus hijos de por vida y discutiría con ella para quedarse con el trono. Así el maldito de Seth Twiright pagaría por cada uno de sus crímenes contra los Moonlit. Todo marchaba mejor de lo que planeaba, excepto por un pequeño detalle del que se percató demasiado tarde. La joven Eve Zvezda, ya había tomado del té envenenado.

Eve empezó a sentir un calor muy agradable que se deslizaba por su garganta hasta su estomago. Pasando luego de su cabeza hacia su corazón el cual se empezó acelerar. Se sentía demasiado relajada. Los ojos le comenzaban a pesar, sus manos y pies se adormecían con cada segundo que pasaba. Sentía una paz infinita que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Solo escuchaba una hermosa voz que provenía de algún lado. Era de un hombre, un hermoso joven con cabellos azules cual cielo. Ojos tan profundos como el mar. Tez pálida y hermosa sonrisa blanca. Sus últimos recuerdos antes de desvanecerse por completo fueron _"Ese hombre es mío, a cualquier costo"_

* * *

Adam Moonlit estaba preocupado. No sabía las consecuencias que traería el desmayo de Eve por ingerir el veneno de Venom en el té. No quería hacerlo eso a la pobre chica. Claro solo le hizo un par de preguntas, pero con eso bastaba para identificar que sus acciones eran bunas. Era una mujer que quería una familia, claro si venía con estabilidad económica digna de la realeza que mejor, pero ahora sus prioridades lo incluían a él. Simplemente cuando despertara no sabría lo que podría hacer. Como bien podría confesarle su amor en ese mismo instante podría simplemente sobre él y hacer algo más precipitado que solo besarlo.

No quería romperle el corazón diciéndole que no estaba interesado en ella, pero tampoco quería ser víctima de algún…abuso. Solo quería el trono nada más, no una fan loca que lo acosara día y noche creyéndose enamorada de él. No sabía el nivel emocional de Eve, pero por lo que había visto se veía muy buena gente_. Cariñosa, simpática, con sentido del humor, respetuosa, amorosa, cordial, con bella sonrisa, expresivos ojos azules que cautivaban a uno, cuerpo esbelto tan hermoso, y su cabello que parecía tan suave al tacto que le provocaba… de que estaba hablando…, así… no quería desilusionarla diciéndole que no la amaba, pero que tendría que hacer para.._

Sus pensamientos fueron evaporizados por el sonido de una mujer que despertaba después de un largo sueño. Al parecer había estado desmallada más de 5 horas y Adam junto con la ayuda de unas sirvientas, la llevo a un cuarto de huéspedes y con la ayuda de las mujeres la cambiaron en lago más cómodo que su vestido. Mientras el príncipe esperaba afuera de la habitación las sirvientas quitaron zapatillas, vestido, joyas, corsé y maquillaje. También cepillaron su cabello y le hicieron un par de trenzas para evitar que se le enredase.

Poco a poco, Eve Zvezda, recuperó sus sentidos. Primero el tacto, reconociendo estar en una superficie muy suave, más que su propia cama. No escuchaba sonido alguno excepto la respiración de alguien al lado suyo. Todavía no abría los ojos, ya que se sentía tan calientita y precisamente estaba soñando con ese joven de cabellos azulado que la hacía suspirar, Adam Moonlit.

Eve abrió los ojos de golpe, los recuerdos invadieron su mente en segundos. Como llego al castillo, cuando caminaba por los corredores, el salón principal, Adam, el té, el calorcito que le invadió el cuerpo al sentir. Pero un recuerdo en especial era el rostro de Adam. Recordaba sus facciones a la perfección y si antes le gustaba, ahora estaba segura de estar enamorada de él, pero era demasiado precipitado. Mientras una parte de su cerebro le decía, que lo reclamara como suyo, otra muy débil, pero no menos importante, le decía que esperar un tiempo a ver si correspondía sus sentimientos.

Al volver a escuchar la calmada respiración a lado de la cama donde estaba (era obvio que ya no se encontraba en el sillón, ninguno podría ser tan cómodo) intento levantarse de la cama de inmediato poniendo los pies en el suelo alfombrado, pero lo único que provoco fue que su cabeza sintiera un giro de 360° y le hiciera caerse, pero no antes de ser detenida por unas fuerte manos que la tomaron de la cintura y evito que llegara al suelo. Dejando a los dos jóvenes en una posición… algo comprometedora.

"No te precipites, te acabas de despertar después de 3días de sueño profundo, no debería levantarte así" le reprendió Adam, sentándola en la cama con sumo cuidado par ano marearla de nuevo.

"_3 días de sueño, que vergüenza" _pensó Eve antes de decir "perdone por mi imprudencia, jamás me había desmallado en toda mi vida" se excuso la muchacha.

"No te preocupes por eso, ahora descansa, será mejor que duermas bien. Ya que tenemos un anuncio muy importante que dar mañana"

Eve, curiosa, preguntó "Y querido Adam, ¿podría enterarme de que anuncio es del que está hablando usted?" dijo jugando con las trenzas que se le habían hecho horas antes.

Adam con una sonrisa respondió "Por supuesto, anunciaremos que ya tenemos una propicia candidata para Project [Ma] y que su nombre es Eve Zvezda. Buenas noches Eve _querida, que descanses_" y diciendo aquello salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Eve había quedado sin palabras. Espero a que Adam se alejara de la habitación. Cuando ya no escucho pisada alguna, soltó un pequeño gritito de felicidad. Lo había logrado. Ahora iba a tener dos hermosos gemelos propios que podría, tocar, observar, cuidar y amarlo con todo su corazón. También iba a ser soberana de Levianta, la capital de Evillious. Y puede ser que hasta, tal vez, un apuesto esposo que la llegaría amar. Su vida no podría ser más perfecta, pensó Eve.

Que equivocada estaba…

* * *

Adam Moonlit, ya en su habitación comenzó a recapacitar el capitulo anterior que había experimentado con Eve. Ella no mostró ningún síntoma de los cuales esperaba al beber del veneno. Claro, le había llamado _querido_, pero no mostraba afán de haberlo hecho por insinuársele o algo por el estilo. Parecía ser la misma Eve que había conocido minutos antes de que se desmallara, claro no podía decir que la había conocido mucho. Pero los patrones de su comportamiento tendrían que haber cambiado considerablemente por el veneno, pero… nada de nada, todo seguía igual. En el fondo eso alegraba a Adam.

Ahora solo tenía que ver lo de la negociación del reino. Lo más probable es que Eve renunciara al trono si él se lo pedía amablemente. Claro todavía había la pequeña probabilidad de que Eve no renunciara al trono y exigiera que fuera su derecho por ofrecerse como candidata para el proyecto [Ma] donde tenía todo a su favor para hacerlo. Entonces en ese caso tendría que ofrecerle ser su esposo, pero como al parecer el veneno de Venom no hizo ningún efecto en Eve, tendría que recurrir al arte antiguo que hace mucho no practicaba, la seducción.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Adam Moonlit, tragándose el enojo y rencor enterrándolo en los más profundo de su ser, llamó a Seth Twiright para empezar a hablar sobre el inicio del proyecto [Ma] dándole pie a la investigación, asegurándole que ya tenían una candidata ideal que se comprometía seriamente con el proyecto encargado de su difunta madre.

Al llegar el científico al palacio se percato de la frialdad en el tono de voz de Adam al dirigirse a él. Nunca en su vida había oído ese tono de voz al muchacho hablándole a él, bueno, al parecer nunca había oído una voz tan cerca por parte del muchacho refiriéndose a alguien. Sabía que la muerte de su Madre, Madame Merry, le había afectado en sobre manera y era de esperarse ya que ella fue la mujer que le dio la vida. Pero el suponía que ya lo debía a ver superado, no era tan estrecha su relación así que era de esperarse que lo dejaría pasar pero… y si sabía la verdad, que él había asesinado a María Moonlit en un arranque de furia, cometiendo el primer "pecado" según él, matando a una inocente. Claro que miles de inocentes morían a diario por organizaciones corruptas, pero sentía que lo suyo era diferente. Que sus acciones habían desencadenado en inicio de otro inicio que desataría una sería de acontecimientos infinitos…

Olvidando las malas vibras que el joven Moonlit le transmitía, decidió saludarlo como siempre lo hacía y seguirlo de inmediato al comedor donde ya se servía el desayuno. Recorrió los mismos pasillos de siempre hasta llegar frente a una puerta que ya dejaba pasar los deliciosos olores que provenían de la comida del la mesa. Al entrar esperaba ver todas las sillas vacías, dispuestas para que solo ellos dos almorzaran, pero no contaba encontrarse con una bella mujer sentado al lado de la silla principal.

Debía admitir que ella era hermosa. Al parecer portaba uno de los viejos vestido de María Moonlit que ya no le había quedado. El siempre era muy cuidadoso alagando cada uno de los vestidos de la antigua soberana de Levianta, por eso recordaba con exactitud el vestido negro con arreglos anaranjados que ahora portaba la joven huésped. Había visto ese vestido un par de veces, pero admitia que a María Moonlit nunca le quedo tan bien como a esa misteriosa mujer.

Adam lo invito a pasar a la mesa sentándose al otro lado de él, quedando frente a l chica que la parece los acompañaría. Adam se sentó en la silla que quedaba de cabecera a la mesa, poniendo suma atención a como interactuaban sus dos acompañantes. Confiaban en Eve pero no en Seth, y por sus antecedentes que solo él conocía, tenía miedo de que Eve Zvezda corriera riesgo después de que el científico supiera que ella era la candidata que había escogido para el Project [Ma]. De por si había reaccionado de una manera extraña cuando dijo enfrente del pueblo que sabía el proyecto que dejo como herencia su madre. Lo que le dio a entender que solo él sabía la entera verdad de los acontecimientos sucedidos el día de su muerte.

La comida arribó a la mesa, y sin ninguna palabra más todos en la mesa empezaron a comer. Seth moría de curiosidad por saber más de la invitada y como al parecer nadie se molestaba en presentarlos decidió hablar primero.

"Adam, sin no es ninguna indiscreción ¿Cómo se llama la jovencita frente a mi?"

Eve al darse cuenta de su falta de cortesía respondió por el joven Adam "Disculpe mi rudeza, mi nombre es Eve, Eve Zvezda"

"Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla señorita Zvezda. Yo soy Seth Twiright, el científico más reconocido de La Dvina Levianta, a sus órdenes" dijo dando un pequeño énfasis hacia abajo con la cabeza.

"Es un placer conocerlo" respondió Eve en el tono más dulce posible. Ya que algo raro emanaba del aura del científico, podía sentirlo. En sus años de estudio de hechicería blanca había aprendido a leer el aura de las personas, y la de Seth tenía algo que la alteraba. Como si el hombre frente a ella, hubiera cometido un grandísimo error hace poco, que indicaba, no lo había superado.

"Y bien, si no es molestia ¿Qué te trae al palacio real de la Divina Levianta?" Intento preguntar lo más cortés posible. Sabía que no era muy bien vista su pregunta, pero las ansias de saber quién era la chica lo carcomían. Nunca había escuchado antes el apellido Zvezda. Probablemente no era de familia con poder ya que conocía a la perfección a todas las familias importantes de Evillious. Entonces, si estaba en lo cierto, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Ahora fue el turno de Adam de robarle la palabra a Eve, ya que no había hablado en todo este tiempo "Quería decírtelo después de desayunar pero ya que sacaste el tema te lo diré. Eve es la candidata escogida para el proyecto [Ma], así que te pediría que lo antes posibles empezaras con el proceso de investigación sobre como haremos la implantación de la "semilla de Dios" en el vientre de Eve, así como hay que encontrar una forma que le bebé se desarrolle lo más rápido posible. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda a Levianta para seguir con su eterna paz, así que mientras más rápido crezcan mejor" concluyo Adam Moonlit

Seth tenía que formular un plan lo más pronto posible, ya que la candidata estaba electa se la acababan las oportunidades de gobernar. Pero lo pensaría más tarde, ahora tenía que darle una respuesta al joven Adam antes de que notara su incomodidad y la confianza que le tenía se fuera desvaneciendo. "Estoy descuerdo contigo Adam, entonces, que empiecen las pruebas lo antes posible…"

* * *

**Y el final de Proyect [Ma] :.(, yo quería hacerlo más largo ya que si han oído la canción saben que ahí no termina, pero como se revuelve com "Escape of the Witch Salmhofer" pues lo corté hasta ahí, para no hacer el siguiente cap tan corto. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier error que detecten me avisan, porfa. Poco a pco ire mejorando lo prometo, pero denme chance es el primer cap y tambien tengo otros asuntiyos por ahí que atender. Que más me gustaría que quedarme a escribir todo el día y tenerles caps más largos y bien escritos en lugar de estar aguantando a mi *inepto profesor de ingles ashhh XD, bueno no los entretengo con mi vida aburrida. **

**Solo quiero decirles que agradesco mil veces que apoyen mi historia y valoro mucho sus comentarios, ahora si me despido. Hasta la proxima. Epero sus hermosisimos reviews ;), hasta el viernes que viene.**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape From Witch Salmhofer 1

**Dedidcado las dos partes a yacker the wisp, por el apoyo dado durante este tiempo, y por que me dijo que ansiaba esta parte de la historia. ;)**

* * *

The Evillious Chronicles

_Parte I: Original Sin_

Capítulo 2: Escape From Witch Salmhofer (parte 1)

Como termine aquí, no es un misterio, quisiera que así fuera pero se perfectamente que mis acciones cada vez me acercaban más hasta un final sin salida. Traicionada, sin amor, sin escapatoria, sola en un cuarto gris, sin ningún rayo de Sol que pueda calentarme y además encadenada como un animal cualquiera. Tengo que reconocerles un punto a su favor, tener atrapada a una "bruja" de gran poder no es sencillo, pero increíblemente tienen el equipo necesario para mantenerme apartada de la sociedad más tiempo del que creía. Claro, mantengan a alguien inocente en una prisión de máxima seguridad pero que la gente que no vive en la capital sufra hambre. Todo el mundo creía que La Divina Levianta era un sueño hecho realidad, pero no todo era riquezas, banquetes y fiestas. La pobreza e injusticia existían, muy bien escondidas en las profundidades, pero claro que las había y Meta Salmhofer era una de las espectadoras en la primera fila. Pero comencemos por mi nacimiento, si se puede llamar así.

Yo no conocí ni a mi madre ni padre, tampoco sé si tengo algún familiar y aunque lo tuviera dudo de que me quisiera con él. Ya que desde pequeña se me ha privado de cualquier muestra de afecto. Por lo que los guardias del laboratorio me contaron yo era una huérfana que encontraron en las calle en una caja de zapatos. Y ya que necesitaban conejillos de indias para ver si sus matrices artificiales funcionaban me llevaron al Instituto Real de Levianta. Don de me metieron a unos tanques con líquido simbiótico y en todo mi cuerpo conectaron mangueras para acelerar el proceso de crecimiento. Verán yo era un bebe en ese entonces, así que a pesar de que lo viví yo no recuerdo nada, esto es solo de lo que los demás me contaron. Al parecer estaban preparando eso tanques para unos mellizos que no nacían todavía y cuando fuera el momento del parte necesitarían que creciera lo más rápido posible para salvar al país del "pecado" o algo por el estilo. Y al parecer yo fui la única rata de laboratorio que sobrevivió.

Al ser un proceso tan duro y complejo para que el cuerpo de unos niños de apenas 9 y 10 meses de vida, todos los sujetos murieron a la semana, pero yo no. Como ya le dije soy un hechicera una de gran poder, creo que esa es la razón de que yo sobreviviera y los científicos obviamente no perdieron ese dato. Al parecer el bebé tenía que ser de gran poder o la madre para transmitir fortaleza a los gemelos. Después de un mes que estuve en el aparato de laboratorio me condujeron a una habitación blanca donde pase mis días de niñez. Al ser sometida de ese proceso y salir con vida mi crecimiento fue al 100% acelerado. Por lo que me decían en una semana crecía lo que debería en un año. Aunque para mí era natural, para los demás científicos era un gran logro, un "milagro" que su matriz funcionara tan bien. Todas las primeras 18 semanas de mi vida eran perfectas hasta que a la semana 19 ya no crecí otro año. Por lo que me dijeron mi metabolismo se había normalizado y ya crecería como alguien "normal", y claro como a cualquier conejillo de indias al cual ya se le perdieron los trucos y usaron hasta el cansancio. Me desecharon en las calles. Viviendo de la basura y la pena de los demás viví durante dos años hasta que conocí a Palë Noel.

Para mi Pale era el hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto. Era delgado y de piel pálida. Ojos cafés y pelo corto oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Usaba unos lentes rectangulares negros que para mí lo hacían verse más interesante. Casi no sonreía, se le veía tenso y enojado más seguido pero conmigo siempre fue cariñoso y amable. Intentaba mostrarme su sonrisa, porque las pocas veces que lo había visto sonreír sabía que me encantaba. El me rescato de las calle a los 20 años cuando nadie se preocupaba por mí. Me dio alimento, agua, ropa y un lugar donde quedarme. Al principio me prohibía salir del cuarto por mi "propio bien" pero después de una semanas de platicar y ganarme su confianza me dejo salir y me mostro su trabajo y compañeros. Y quede muy sorprendida.

Cuando me dijo que él era el jefe de la organización [Apocalypse] no sabía a qué se refería. El me explico que se dedicaban a buscar la "libertad" para Levianta. La organización estaba harta del regimiento de los Moonlit, deseaban revocarlos del trono para así tomar el país por completo y que acabara la monarquía de una vez por todas. Conto como lo habían arrojado a las calles al nacer y que por su cuenta el salió adelante. Como conoció y a Raisa Netsuma conocido como "The White Demon of Snakeland" al igual que a Yegor Asayev nombrado como The Black Baron. Juntos, ellos tres estaban en las mismas condiciones. En la calle sufriendo hambre, frío y maltratos mientras condes y duquesas se burlaban de su bajo estatus social. Hartos de su situación buscaron una salida para derrotar al regimiento de los Moonlit. Así fue como decidieron crear [Apocalypse]. Tiempo después otras cuatro personas se le integraron. Así esparciéndose por puntos estratégicos en toda Levianta. Roban y mataban a los malditos ricos que disfrutaban su poder sin importarles que toda la demás gente muriera por su culpa. Sabía que si los atrapaban seguramente serían condenados a muerte, pero no se arrepentiría jamás de sus acciones, solo seguiría hacia delante buscando la "justicia" que tanto buscaba.

Meta estaba sorprendida por la declaración de Palë Noel ya que contradecía todo lo que le habían dicho en la Real Academia de Levianta. Todo sobre la poderosa Mada Merry, sobre los hombres de bien que regían la país, que la pobreza y la injusticia no existían todo era mentira. Aunque a estas alturas no le sorprendía. Si no fuera por su gran poder ya estaría muerta en algún callejón oscuro de los barrios bajos. Estaba impresionado por las acciones del hombre dl que se había enamorado y sobre todo más de sus propias acciones. Su amado era un asesino despiadado, el líder de una organización terrorista, pero aun así no le tenía miedo. Al contrario lo apoyaba y estaba dispuesta a todo por hacer que este hombre fuera feliz con ella.

Y Así fue como Meta Salmhofer se unió a Apocalypse.

* * *

Eve Zvezda estaba muy emocionada, o más bien dicho Eve Moonlot, si Adam y ella estaban comprometidos. No exactamente Adam se le había propuesto pero sabía que solo era el primer paso para amarla perdidamente. Adam le había propuesto que él se quedará con el reino, claro ella también viviría en el castillo para cuidar a Cain y Abel, así había decidido llamar a sus mellizos, pero no gobernaría. Eve al preguntarle el porqué de tal opción, Adam le explico es que como ella no era un Moonlit de sangre no podía gobernar por decisión de senado. Y la única forma en que podría subir al poder era que aceptara ser su esposa y él no quería que se sintiera incomoda casándose con un extraño. Eve tomo esta acción muy noble por parte de su secreto amor, así que respondía que no era molestia casarse con él, aceptaría su deber de madre como el deber de soberana de La Divina Levianta. Desde el inicio tenía contemplado llegar al poder, pero jamás creyó que sería lo suficientemente afortunada para cambiar su apellido a Moonlit, sonaba bien. Eve Moonlit, Cain Moonlit y Abel Moonlit. Iban a ser la familia más hermosa del mundo …..

* * *

Un día más, un día menos. Esa opción era privilegiada para sus víctimas. No dé a gratis la Divina Levianta le conocía ahora como "La Bruja". Que originales podría salir sociedad cuando se lo proponen y vaya que si se había convertido en una bruja. Un ser implacable a la hora de cumplir con los encargos que su amado Palë daba. A los pocos días de encontrarse se habían enamorado profundamente pero para no levantar recelos con los demás miembros de Apocalypse, su relación era llevado en secreto, y vaya que si Palë Noel era buen amante. Le había logrado implantar el amor que nunca tuvo por parte de los científicos, asistentes hasta llegar a vivir en las calles. Todo y había quedado en el pasado, ahora era tiempo de enfocarse en su nueva vida para con su amante Palë y lograr liberar a La Divina Leviante del imperio de los Moonlit.

Poco a poco los números de privilegiados iban descendiendo semana tras semanas, pero poco al gobierno parecía importarle. Periódicos solo mostraba muertes y desapariciones irrelevantes en el un cuarto de la nota roja. Mientras dedicaban la primera plana y toda una sección al exitoso Proyect [MA], de como fomentaba a una gran esperanza para salvar la pureza e inocencia del país. "Ja", como si la benevolencia no se hubiera perdido hace mucho tiempo, enterrándola en callejones inmundos. Los niños no conocían la inocencia. Muerte, prostitución, asaltos y demás, se veían a diario por los barrios bajos, mientras las alimañas que habitaban junto a los ciudadanos más humildes se revocaban en su propia mugre.

Lo único que les impedía lograr un gran impacto al gobierno era el _milagro _del Proyect [Ma]. Si toda la verdad se supiera. Niños huérfanos siendo utilizados para las investigaciones más desafiantes e inhumanas, como la misma Meta Salmhofer. Recursos brindados de los ciudadanos más humildes que todavía se preocupaban por el bienestar de un país que los veía como un estorbo, una imperfección más. La propia candidata del Proyect [Ma], Eve Zvezda, próximamente Eve Moonlit, no era más que una mujer que buscaba el poder. Por todo el lugar de clase social baja se rumoraba que era una ramera más. Una sanguijuela colgada de la protección de Adam Moonlit. Mientras los de alta sociedad la idolatraban por su disposición al castillo y al "Señor todo Poderoso" a tal grado de ofrecer su cuerpo para dar a luz a sus salvadores, la gente sin privilegios exigían un cambio de candidata. Obviamente por su situación, lo único que buscarían las mujeres también solo buscarían el dinero, "pero ¿por qué no?, hay que causar protestas para ver si así nos escuchan".

Las cosas no andaban nada bien como lo podrían notar, entre el abuso del gobierno alimentándose de la clase baja y la Nueva organización Apocalypse causando estragos, revuelo y problemas por las sección de condes, y duquesas, Levianta dejaba de ser poco a poco el lugar "perfecto" para vivir, dejando solo rastros del "Pecado Original", como era popularmente llamado en ese entonces por las demás naciones de Evillious. Que hablando de ella, no mostraban apoyo alguno en el Proyect [Ma]. En su lugar, cada imperio formaba ejércitos, juntaba armamento y preparaba a las personas para cuando llegar el pecado hacia la ciudad e invadiera todo a su paso.

Apocalypse siempre notificaba sus asesinatos y las ganancias que se obtendría por cabeza. Al igual que siempre se aseguraban dejar no dejar ningún testigo peligroso con vida. Mientras la vida de sirvientes y niños mayores de 6 años los dejaban intactos, a los más pequeños se los llevaban. Y esa era la misión de Meta Salmhofer. Verán, Palë Noel al identificar los extraordinarios poderes de su amante, lograba que ejemplificara los hechizos amnésicos para las esposas y servicios de limpieza Mientras que los hombres hacían el trabajo sucio del asesinato, Meta buscaba entre los cuartos de las mansiones en busca de menores de edad, preferente mente bebés, y corriendo con ellos en brazos de alejaba de la mansiones. Aveces iba Raitsa Nesuma acompañándola, para cuando se trataba de matrimonios con gran cantidad de hijos.

Así era su vida al salir de esos horribles laboratorios. Robando, secuestrando y siendo una fugitiva con niños en brazos. Su popularidad incremento cuando le dieron el sobrenombre de "La Bruja" y las investigaciones de los niños desaparecidos comenzaron. Junto con testimonios de personas diciendo ver a correr a una mujer con capa roja y niños en brazo la fama de fugitiva le era bien otorgada, siendo el mayor temor de toda madre, pero se preguntarán, ¿Por qué Apocalypse robaba a los menores?, la respuesta es sencilla, bases. La base de cualquier organización o país, era sus descendientes. Eso niños eran educados por los integrantes de Apocalypse. Al tener la base del nuevo gobierno que querían anteponer ante la monarquía de los Moonlit, su crecimiento se expandiría, logrando así la victoria absoluta en la Divina Levianta, para después expandirse a todo el imperio de Evillious. Esa era el plan en desarrollo con el cual, Meta Salmhofer, estaba profundamente comprometida.

* * *

Después de tiempos desesperados, causado por la organización terrorista Apocalypse, al fin un milagro se había dado en los laboratorios del Instituto Real De Levianta. La implantación de la semilla de dios, podría dar inicio. Después de mese de intentos y fallas, las matrices artificiales ya estaban listas para brindarles todo lo necesario a los bebés. Ya ahora serían capaces de modificar genéticamente el feto dentro de Eve, acelerando el proceso de nueve meses en nueve horas, suplantando su vientre natural por las maquinas. Todo los resultados era positivos, las variaciones por parte de la absorción de los químicos en los niños fueron arreglados, logrando que todos los sujetos salieran sanos y vivos. La siguiente faceta de [Purificación] ya podría dar marcha. Seht Twiright seguía planeando un estrategia para ganar el reino, pero por el momento, se encontraba aliviado del gran adelanto logrado por él y (aunque no era feliz en reconocerlo) el de Adam Moonlit.

El muchacho era inteligente, logrando resolver ecuaciones y problemas en un Pr de horas que hasta los más experimentados científicos tardaban días en resolverlos. Adam y Seth lograban ser un gran equipo en el campo de investigaciones, pero la tención se podía sentir entre ellos dos. Sus demás compañeros de trabajo lograban notar miradas discretas de odio inexplicable para la vista del público, que lograban dirigirse discretamente uno al otro. Nadie sabía el recelo que se guardaban pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Incluso Eve lo había notado, pero lo dejo pasar de largo.

Mientras tanto ella estaba regocijando alegría por todo el castillo, al fin iba a tener a sus adorados Cain y Abel, los más hermosos mellizos que estaban a punto de nacer. Su estadía en el palacio había sido la mejor que había tenido en algún lugar. Todos eran serviciales y ambles, tenía tres comidas al día y hermosas vestidos que ponerse a diario, había ganado una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, solo por querer cumplir su sueño, definitivamente Levianta era lugar perfecto para tener una vida perfecta, por la de ella lo era. Su corazón cada vez que presentía a Adam palpitaba más rápido, y sentía que a él le pasaba lo mismo con ella. Últimamente se estaba expresando más con ella, hablaba más de sus intereses y escuchan su vida. Paseaban por los hermosos jardines de rosas blancas platicando de anécdotas pasadas sin importancias o incluso del futuro. Adam en un hermoso momento que compartían juntos, dijo que aunque ella no se hubiera propuesto ese día en la campaña para encontrar candidata en el proyecto [Ma], aun así se hubieran encontrado, porque nadie más estaba a ser destinada a ser su esposa más que ella. Fue un momento de los más romántico para Eve. Había sido hace pocas semanas, pero sabía que su amor florecería tarde o temprano, y agradeció que fuera antes del nacimiento de sus mellizos. Así, a pesar de ser implementados de "la semilla de Dios", tendrían un padre amoroso, formando una gran familia. Haciendo su sueño realidad.

1 semana después

Eve se encontraba en una bata holgada que le llegaba encima de las rodillas. Mentiria si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Solo Dios sabía el resultado del proceso en el que se iba a someter, pero toda estaba bien. Tenía el confort de la mano de Adam entrelazada con la suya, dándole cariño y valor. Una asistente traía una silla de ruedas para ella, así pudiendo continuar con el proceso de implantación, llevándola a una sala de laboratorios, ambientada para simular un cuarto común y corriente. La instalaron en la habitación, conectando un suero amarillento a su muñeca mientras una asistente preparaba la anestesia para Eve.

En ese instante Seth Twiright aperecio en la habitación de Eve quien estaba acompañada por Adam. El científico comenzó por calmar a la madre primeriza antes de explicarle el proceso de implantación:

"¿Nerviosa?" pregunto en tono de juego

"Un poco, si, mucho" soltó con una risita inocente Eve, logrando que Seth respondiera de igual manera.

"No tienes por qué estarlo querida Eve, Adam esta a tu lado y verás que no sentirás el mínimo dolor" intento tranquilizarla Seth "¿De acurdo?"

"Esta bien" respondía con un suspiro

"Perfecto ahora, el proceso al que te someterás in infalible y la vez muy sencillo. Te anestesiaremos un las primeras 8 horas de gestación. Una hora antes de que comience el parto, una ayudante vendrá por ti para darte un baño y así lograr que sea lo menos doloroso posible. Cuando nazcan los gemelos, te serán llevados y convivirás con ellos un par horas, para así llevarlos a las matrices artificiales. Logrando su absorción de nutrientes necesarios, para el incremento acelerado. Así empezando con la segunda parte la [Purificación], ¿Alguna duda Eve?"

Después de procesar un par de segundos las palabras de Seth, Eve al final asintió con la cabeza en señal de haber entendido. Pero no sin antes decir algo:

"Adam podrá estar con migo cuando los bebés nazcan ¿verdad?"

Antes de que Seht Twiright lograra responder el joven de cabellos azulado, que no había permanecido sin habla, dijo:

"Por supuesto, jamás me perdería un momento como este"

"Me alegra", proclamo Eve "Porque para mí, eres el padre de Cain y Abel"

"Gracias hermosa, para mí es un honor ser considerando su padre"

Seth, queriendo interrumpir la escena melosa que tenía pie frente a él, interpretada por Eve y Adam, decidió interrumpir antes de que continuaran.

"Muy bien es momento de continuar, te voy a pedir Adam que por favor salgas de la habitación unos instantes"

"De acurdo, estaré aquí cuanto antes Eve, te veré pronto"

"Yo también te veré pronto Adam junto con Cain y Abel" y con eso el muchacho salió de la sal

"Muy bien, ahora por vía del suero te inyectaremos la anestesia, te sentirás muy cansada y la vista se pondré nublosa, pero pronto pasará ya lo verás.

En ese instante la ayudante clavo la aguja en el conducto intravenoso haciendo que el suero comenzara los efectos en el cuerpo Eve. Poco a poco cayendo en la inmovilidad total, sus parpados cayeron, inundándola de una oscura y profunda tranquilidad

* * *

5 horas más tarde

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, una sensación de dolor abarcaba su vientre, punzante la sensación abarcaba desde sus pies hasta su cadera. Quería gritar por ayuda, pero un nudo en la garganta de lo impedía. Volteo a ver para abajo logrando ver su voluminoso abdomen, recordándole de sus gemelos. Con las fuerzas que el amor da una madre, dispuestas a salvar a sus bebés, Eve intento pararse de la cama sujetándose del soporte del suelo, logrando caer al suelo en el momento que las rodillas le temblaron. Sentía las contracciones por debajo de dolor continuo. Pero eso no era posible, la despertarían una hora antes, Adam estaría con ella y no debería de haber tanta…sangre. Carmesí se veía el suelo debajo de Eve, las contracciones incrementaba aceleradamente, queriendo expulsar un gran peso. Gracias a la anestesia, de su contura para arriba no funcionaba voluntariamente su cuerpo, con la adrenalina que obtenía de cualquier fibra de su cuerpo intentaba sostenerse de algo, pero solo la rodeaba el vacío. Final mente, su cuerpo había caído rendido, dos cargas salieron de su cuerpo, quitando un gran peso de encima, pero a la vez dejando un vació en su corazón.

En ese instante, una figura humana cubierta por una capucha roja apareció abriendo la puerta de golpe. Acercándose cuidadosamente a la mujer ensangrentada tendiéndole la mano para que la sujetase. Cuando logró dejarla en la cama, un grito estrepitoso salió de su garganta. En el suelo había un par de cuerpecitos mal formados, bañados de sangre. La figura encapuchada reacciono queriendo evitar que Eve viera lo que había en el suelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En un estado de shock Eve Zvezda logró reconocer a los que sería sus hijos pero ahora su sueño de una familia feliz se había destruido. Sus mellizos, Cain y Abel, estaban definitivamente muertos…

* * *

**LOSEEE, no publique la semana pasada, pero por muy buenas razones, en la segunda parte le digo, y aclaro varios aspectos, pero es noche, estoy cansada, y a la vez muy estresada. Pero aun así ya sebe, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es muy bien recibido, con tal de que no sea ofensivo. Un anuncio, en compensación de la semana pasada el fin de semana, sea Sábado o Domingo esperen la segunda parte de "Escape From Witch Salmhofer" y cha cha cha channnnn..."Moonlit Bear" yupiii, doble cap. Gracias por la paciencia si tienen algún reclamo lo aceptare :(, pero no sena tan crueles. Eso es todo, hasta el fin, espero su reviews (claro so quieren). Cuídense :)**


End file.
